


Body and beats, I stain my sheets

by olivebranchesandredwine (DocOlive)



Series: Heaven Can Wait, But Patrick Can't [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocOlive/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: The wedding was only six days away, if David could survive until then.David figures out a way to level the playing field against his horny fiancé in his quest to abstain the week before their wedding.





	Body and beats, I stain my sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Blister in the Sun," for obvious reasons.

The wedding was only six days away, if David could survive until then.

It had taken every iota of David’s willpower to leave after he’d walked in on Patrick masturbating last night. The cold shower he’d taken at Stevie’s had taken the edge off; the weed gummy bears had helped him relax completely and made David feel like he could handle anything his fiancé threw at him.

David had made it _almost _back to Patrick’s apartment when he’d realized that he needed to stay away. His button of a fiancé was _still _playing dirty. The pictures he’d sent to David after he had finished playing with his new toy had David reconsidering a lot in his life. Like whether sparkly purple dildos were, in fact, _incorrect_, and whether this whole week of abstinence was really worth the trouble.

God_, _he had wanted lick the cum off Patrick’s fingers. He wanted to replace that tacky dildo with his own throbbing dick and fuck his fiancé into the goddamn mattress, and then clean him up with his tongue. _Holy fucking god, _Patrick knew how to push David’s buttons, and that gorgeous motherfucker was _intent_ on playing dirty.

But David was _competitive, _dammit. He was gonna make this happen. Come hell or high water. That was a thing, right? That people said? David was pretty sure he’d heard someone say that, maybe Ronnie or Roland or Bob.

Luckily, Stevie decided helping David hold out fell into her Best Person duties, so she didn’t give him too much grief about the second shower he took when he got back to her place. And this time, he didn’t bother with the cold water. There was no freezing his dick into submission at this point; instead, he lathered up and leaned in, thinking of Patrick, sucking on his cum-covered fingers as he jerked himself off.

David woke up alone in Stevie’s apartment, which, in and of itself, was a rarity since he’d found himself in Schitt’s Creek. Going from an expansive live-work space in Brooklyn to sharing a motel room with his sister had been a huge shock to his system, but he’d adapted to sharing such close quarters with Alexis. And, truth be told, although he’d deny it with as much misanthropic bluster as he could manage, David had grown to _like _it. As irritating as Alexis could be, he loved that they were so close now; he loved that his relationship with his baby sister was now so much more than rushed visits to foreign embassies and the occasional ransom demand. He’d missed her so much over the last six months and was looking forward to seeing her again.

Plus, moving from that to practically living with Patrick, David had just grown accustomed to always having someone around. So waking up to solitude, in an empty bed in an empty apartment? It was a bit disorienting, but also quite the luxury. Might as well take advantage of the moment, he thought, bringing his hand down to graze his erection.

David lazily palmed his dick through his pajamas, let his hand moved inside his pants and thought about his fiancé—soon-to-be husband—fucking himself with that god awful purple dildo. He felt a tug in his lower abdomen, whether it was from the image of Patrick getting off or from the knowledge that this time next week they’d be married, David couldn’t say. He rubbed himself through his boxer briefs and let his mind wander through some of their Greatest Hits.

_Making out in the stock room, the first time he felt Patrick’s cock grind against his own. _David rubbed his fingertips over the growing wet spot in his underwear, thrust his hips gently, groaning at the friction of the fabric pulling against his palm. _They’d gotten so hot and heavy in the back room that night that David came in his pants like a fucking teenager, and somehow _Patrick_ had been the one who’d gotten embarrassed about it. David’s only regret about that night was that he didn’t feel Patrick come, too._

_The first time he got his hand around Patrick’s dick. _David slipped his hand into his briefs and loosely gripped his length. He grazed his thumb over the precum at the tip, spreading it around the head of his dick_. Patrick had been so nervous about David seeing, touching his dick, while all David had been thinking the whole damn time “I gotta keep my mouth occupied because he’s not ready for me to go down on him yet,” which led to a pretty unprofessional hickey that Stevie still hadn’t let them live down. _

_Patrick’s first blow job. _David brought his hand up to his mouth for a very messy lick, then reached back down to fist his cock. He started to slide his hand up and down, and reached down to tug at his balls with his other hand._ It had been equal parts endearing and hot feeling Patrick move from exploratory licks and kisses to taking him into his mouth. Seeing Patrick’s frustration as he tried (and failed) to swallow David’s entire length, feeling shockwaves of pleasure as Patrick found a good rhythm and slurped and bobbed happily—noisily—on David’s dick. The broad, accomplished grin on his face after he swallowed David’s load._ David’s jerked himself faster.

_The way Patrick responded the first time David rimmed him. _Fucking C_hrist. D_avid moved his hand lower and brushed his fingertips outside his hole._ Patrick had fucking _come apart_ the first time David got his mouth on his ass. That was the night his fiancé had finally _finally_ let go, had become the screamer David knew had been lurking somewhere under that button-down surface. The night David first heard Patrick say “Fuck,” and holy god it was beautiful. He started grinding his dick into the mattress and moaning, “Oh fuck David what the fuck are you do—fuck that feels so good, oh god fuck that’s—don’t stop please fuck…oh my fucking gooooooood,” the words giving way to a series of non-verbal groans and whines before Patrick exploded. After his orgasm, he’d just lain there, fucked out and whimpering, his whole body shaking with the aftershocks. It only took a couple pulls before David came after witnessing his gorgeous boyfriend fall apart. _David pressed just the tip of his middle finger inside while his other fist moved faster, gripping tighter as he jerked off.

David felt that familiar tension growing from the base of his spine and abdomen, let his hand more faster, pressed his finger in deeper. He thought of sliding his cock into Patrick’s ass, of being completely enveloped by that tight heat. He thought, somewhat possessively, of how that tightness was _all his, and that’s how Patrick wants it. _Patrick was _his_, and wanted to be _his _for the rest of their lives. It was enough to send him over the edge. With a gasp, David came _hard, _spilling into his fist and shooting over his fist and onto his pajama pants and Stevie’s sheets, and then collapsed back onto the bed.

_Shit, now I have to change her sheets, _he realized, with a sigh. He gave his dick a mildly withering look when he’d surveyed the splatter zone, but then reminded himself that _technically _it was Patrick’s fault.

And oh. _Oh yes. _Patrick. David smiled. For the first time in their entire relationship, David realized an upside to having a longer refractory period than his horny as fuck fiancé.

_If Patrick is gonna play dirty,_ he thought to himself,_ so can I._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as @olivebranchesandredwine on[tumblr](https://olivebranchesandredwine.tumblr.com) and discord if you'd like to shout about Schitt's Creek or check out the Rosebudd Motel on discord.


End file.
